Prophet of Truth/Quotes
Halo 2 The Heretic *''(during Thel 'Vadamee's hearing)'' **'Thel 'Vadamee:' "Noble Hierarchs, surely you understand that once the parasite attacked--" **''(The Council members mutter angrily. 'Vadamee looks around at them.)'' **'Prophet of Mercy:' "There will be order in this Council!" **''(The Prophet of Truth comes forward and raises his hand. The room falls into complete silence.)'' **'Prophet of Truth:' "You were right to focus your attention on the Flood. But this Demon, this 'Master Chief'..." **'Thel 'Vadamee:' "By the time I learned the Demon's intent, there was nothing I could do." **'Prophet of Regret:' (whispering to Truth) "Noble Prophet of Truth, this has gone on long enough. Make an example of this bungler, the Council demands it." **''(Truth holds up a hand, silencing Regret.)'' **'Prophet of Truth:' "You are one of our most treasured instruments. Long have you led your fleet with honor and distinction. But your inability to safeguard Halo... was a colossal failure." **'Prophet of Objection:' "Nay, it was heresy!" **''(The Councilors yell. 'Vadamee looks back and forth between them.)'' **'Thel 'Vadamee:' "I will continue my campaign against the humans!" **'Prophet of Truth:' "No! You will not." **''(as two Brutes escort Thel 'Vadamee out of the room)'' **'Prophet of Truth:' "Soon the Great Journey shall begin. But when it does, the weight of your heresy will stay your feet. And you shall be left behind." The Arbiter *''(A conversation between Truth, Thel, and Mercy.)'' **'Prophet of Truth:' "The Council decided to have you hung by your entrails and your corpse paraded through the city. But, ultimately, the terms of your execution are up to me." **'Thel 'Vadamee:' "I am already dead." **'Prophet of Truth:' "Indeed. Do you know where we are?" **'Thel 'Vadamee:' "The Mausoleum of the Arbiter." **'Prophet of Truth:' "Quite so. Here rests the vanguard of the Great Journey. Every Arbiter, from first to last. Each one created and consumed in times of extraordinary crisis." **'Prophet of Mercy:' "The Taming of the Hunters, the Grunt Rebellion ... Were it not for the Arbiters, the Covenant would have broken long ago!" **'Thel 'Vadamee:' "Even on my knees I do not belong in their presence." **'Prophet of Truth:' "Halo's destruction was your error and you rightly bear the blame. But the Council was... overzealous. We know you are no heretic. This is the true face of heresy, one who would subvert our faith and incite rebellion against the High Council." **''(Truth presses a button on his chair, and a miniature hologram of an Elite in different armor appears.)'' **'Sesa 'Refumee:' (hologram) "Our Prophets are false! Open your eyes, my brothers! They would use the faith of our forefathers to bring ruin to us all! The Great Journey is--" **''(Truth cuts off the hologram.)'' **'Prophet of Truth:' "This heretic, and those who follow him, must be silenced." **'Prophet of Mercy:' "Their slander offends all who walk the Path." **'Thel 'Vadamee:' "What use am I? I can no longer command ships, lead troops into battle--" **'Prophet of Truth:' "Not as you are, no. But become the Arbiter ... And you shall be set loose against this heresy, with our blessing." Regret *''(in a message to Regret)'' **"Your haste has jeopardized the fulfillment of our Covenant and threatened our grand design. That you shall be spared a public display of our contempt is thanks only to Mercy and his wise counsel." Sacred Icon *''(A conversation between the Arbiter, Rtas 'Vadumee, and the Prophets of Truth and Mercy.)'' **'Rtas 'Vadumee:' "This is unprecedented... Unacceptable." **'Prophet of Truth:' "A Hierarch is dead, Commander." **'Rtas 'Vadumee:' "His murderer was within our grasp. If you had not withdrawn our Phantoms ..." **'Prophet of Truth:' (slightly indignantly) "Are you questioning my decision?" **'Rtas 'Vadumee:' "No, holy one! I only wish to express my concern that the Brutes..." **'Prophet of Truth:' (holding up a hand for silence) "Re-commissioning the guard was a radical step, but recent events have made it abundantly clear that the Elites can no longer guarantee our safety." **'Rtas 'Vadumee:' "I shall relay... your decision... to the Council." **''(Rtas 'Vadumee and his Elites leave. Rtas 'Vadumee nods to 'Vadamee, who returns the nod. The Prophet of Truth speaks to the Arbiter.)'' **'Prophet of Truth:' "Politics... (small sigh) How tiresome. Do you know, Arbiter, the Elites have threatened to resign, quit the High Council, because of this... (searching for a correct term) exchange of hats?" **'Thel 'Vadamee:' "We have always been your protectors." **'Prophet of Truth:' "These are trying times... for all of us." **'Prophet of Mercy:' "Even as the humans' annihilation filled us with satisfaction, the loss of one of the Sacred Rings wreaked our hearts with grief." **'Prophet of Truth:' "Putting aside our sorrow, we renewed our faith in the prophecy that other rings would be found. And see how our faith has been rewarded." **''(they turn to a large view screen of Delta Halo)'' **'Prophet of Mercy:' "Halo! Its divine wind will rush through the stars, propelling all who are worthy along the path to salvation." **'Prophet of Truth:' "How to start this process? For ages, we searched for one who might unlock the secrets of the ring. An Oracle. And with your help, we found it." **''(They turn toward 343 Guilty Spark, who seems to have been suspended in a gravity beam.)'' **'Prophet of Mercy:' "With appropriate humility, we plied the Oracle with questions. And it, with clarity and grace, has shown us the key." **''(triggers a hologram of the Index)'' **'Prophet of Truth:' "You will journey to the surface of the ring, and retrieve this Sacred Icon. With it, we shall fulfill our promise." **'Prophet of Mercy:' "Salvation for all!" **'Prophet of Truth:' "And begin the Great Journey." Gravemind *''(in a video broadcast, with Mercy at his side)'' **'Prophet of Truth:' "The release of the parasite was unexpected, unfortunate. But, there is no need to panic. In truth, this is a time to rejoice. A moment that all the Covenant should savor." (raises the Index) "For the Sacred Icon has been found. With it, our path is clear, our entry into the Divine Beyond guaranteed! The Great Journey is nigh..." (a Grunt cameraman notices the Master Chief appearing out of thin air behind him) "...and nothing, not even the Flood, can stop it." **''(The Chief looks down at the shocked Grunt.)'' **'Master Chief:' "Boo." **''(The Grunt yelps, throws up his Needler, and runs. The Master Chief catches the Needler and aims it at Truth. Two Brute Honor Guards shield the Prophets with their pikes.)'' **'Prophet of Truth:' "Kill the Demon!" **''(The Prophets and some Brutes escape through a gravity lift, leaving two Brutes behind.)'' *''(over a loudspeaker, with small delays between each)'' **'Prophet of Truth:' "Fear not, my brothers! The Sacred Icon is secure. It was Tartarus and his Brutes who took the Icon from the Flood, and for that they have our thanks." **'Prophet of Truth:' "The Elites have failed to protect the Prophets, and in doing so, have put all our lives at risk. Let no warrior forget his oath, 'Thou, in faith, shall keep us safe, whilst we find the Path." **'Prophet of Truth:' "With my blessing, the Brutes now lead our fleets! They ask for your allegiance, and you shall give it." **'Prophet of Truth:' "Be glad! A reward for all your toil and all your sacrifices in the year at hand." **'Prophet of Truth:' "At this moment, the Council is gathered on Halo, to see the Icon secured." **'Prophet of Truth:' "There are those who said this day would never come. What have they to say now?" **'Prophet of Truth:' "I have listened to the Oracle, and confirmed our deepest hope. The Great Journey begins with Halo." **'Prophet of Truth:' "Who would doubt the Prophets? What have they foretold that has not come to pass?" *''(As Truth, Mercy, Tartarus, and some Brutes prepare to take Keyes, Johnson, and 343 Guilty Spark onto Phantoms.)'' **'Prophet of Truth:' "The hopes of all the Covenant rest on your shoulders, Chieftain." **''(Truth hands Tartarus the Index.)'' **'Tartarus:' "My faith is strong. I will not fail." **''(Infection Forms spring up and rush them. The Brutes manage to shoot or crush most of them, but one gets through and lodges itself to Mercy's throat, knocking him off his throne. Mercy screams in agony, and Tartarus moves to remove the Infection Form.)'' **'Prophet of Truth:' "Let him be." **''(Tartarus turns to Truth in surprise.)'' **'Prophet of Truth:' "The Great Journey waits for no one, brother. Not even you." **''(Truth boards the Phantom and the Honor Guard Brutes follow immediately, but Tartarus hesitates at the dying Prophet of Mercy. He looks at the Index, makes his decision, and turns away from Mercy.)'' High Charity *''(over a loudspeaker, with small delays between each)'' **'Prophet of Truth:' "Shall we let the Flood consume our holy city? Turn High Charity into another of their wretched hives? No enemy has ever withstood our might. The Flood, too, shall fail." **'Prophet of Truth:' "The parasite did not defeat the Forerunners... and it shall not defeat us." **'Prophet of Truth:' "Whosoever is gripped by fear, take heed. I am the Prophet of Truth. ...And I am not afraid. Noble Mercy is here at my side, his wise counsel ever in my ears." **'Prophet of Truth:' "This crisis will not be the end of us. It is but one last hurdle before the journey and salvation!" **'Prophet of Truth:' "Now is the time of our unworlding, in a moment we shall all become... as gods." **'Prophet of Truth:' "If you will falter, know this... one final effort is all that remains." Halo 3 The majority of the Prophet of Truth's quotes in Halo 3 are spoken through Holo-Pedestals. Only in the seventh level, The Covenant, is he seen in person. The Prophet of Truth does not appear in any form in Sierra 117, Floodgate, Cortana, or Halo. Crow's Nest *''(broadcast to Crow's Nest's Ops Center)'' **'Truth:' "You are, all of you, vermin. Cowering in the dirt, thinking... what, I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No. Your world will burn until its surface is but glass! And not even your Demon will live to creep, blackened, from its hole to mar the reflection of our passage; the culmination of our Journey. For your destruction is the will of the gods! And I...I am their instrument!" *''(communicating with Brutes in Crow's Nest)'' **'Brute': "We have taken their command center" **'Truth:' "Have you discovered how they plan to stop me?" **'Brute:' (nervously) "Not just yet, noble Prophet." **'Truth:' "Find out what I need to know, or your place on the path is forfeit. Tell me you understand!" Tsavo Highway *''(holo-pedestal)'' **'Truth:' "The gods will not begrudge our excavation. By uncovering this relic, we add homage to their glory. When the dust settles, we will all see what I already know: here lies the Path, the start of our Great Journey." *''(holo-pedestal)'' **'Truth:' "My Dreadnought, the vessel that has so long been the focus of our worship, now rests on it's true pedestal. Even now, its engines spark greater ones below, relics long without power yet ready to fulfill their divine purpose. Stand fast! Keep our enemies at bay! Soon, my brothers, we will all have our reward!" The Storm *''(holo-pedestal)'' **'Truth:' "With my gentle encouragement, our Lords' holy relic springs to life. It is unfortunate that our enemies also bear witness to its glory. But soon their dull eyes will be closed; seared by the Rings' unforgiving might." *''(holo-pedestal)'' **'Truth:' "Take heart, my brothers! Only our enemies should fear this raging storm." *''(holo-pedestal)'' **'Truth:' "Darkened skies and lashing fire are all that remains for them when we, the worthy, have passed to the beyond." **'Thel 'Vadam:' (to the pedestal) "I will not be shamed. Not again! Not by you!" The Ark *''(holo-pedestal)'' **'Truth:' "My Dreadnought cannot rise. Even now it is engaged; turn death into war for this new world. Do not relent until the heretic ships are smashed!" *''(broadcast to a Scarab tank)'' **'Truth:' "I opened the portal to this hallowed place, this shelter from Halo's fire, in the hopes that more of our Covenant would join us. Alas, save for a rabble of Heretics and their Demon allies, we are all that remains on this new world. So we must temper joy and sorrow in our hearts, for those who were left behind." *''(holo-pedestal, speaking to a Brute Chieftain, whose pack is waiting to attack the Master Chief)'' **'Truth:' "You must win this fight on your own. Failure will bring a fate worse than death -- abandonment as we speed forward on the journey." The Covenant *''(video broadcast, observed by the Master Chief on screens at the bottom of the Citadel)'' **'Truth:' "My faithful... stand firm..." **'Truth:' "Though our enemies crowd around us, we tread the blessed path! In a moment I will light the rings, and all who believe... shall be saved." *''(At the Citadel, Truth sits on his throne, watching a Brute holding Sergeant Johnson by the throat.)'' **'Johnson:' (to the Brute) "That the best you got?" **''(as the Brute begins to strangle Johnson)'' **'Johnson:' "Oh, come on. Impress me!" **'Truth:' "Stop, you imbecile! He wants you to kill him." (he turns back to The Ark's console, and speaks quietly:) "I'd prefer that you did not." **'Johnson:' "What's the matter, big shot? Can't start your own party?" **'Truth:' (gets up, and walks to Johnson) "I admit, I need your help." (A Pelican appears, rapidly approaching the window behind them. It goes unnoticed.) "But that secret dies with all the rest." **''(The Pelican crashes through the window and lands, crushing a Brute and sending his Spiker flying. Truth is knocked away from Johnson; he lands near the Spiker. A Brute Captain gets up, but is quickly blasted by Keyes' Shotgun.)'' **'Commander Keyes:' "Johnson!" (ejects a shell from the shotgun) "Sound off!" **'Johnson:' "Get out of here!" **'Keyes:' "Not without you!" **''(As Brutes surround the two, Truth speaks to Keyes:)'' **'Truth:' "You delay the inevitable. One of you will light the rings." **''(Keyes draws a pistol, pointing it and the shotgun at her attackers.)'' **'Truth:' "You cannot hope to kill them all!" **''(Keyes lowers both weapons, looking at the pistol.)'' **'Keyes:' "You're right..." **''(Keyes reluctantly aims the pistol at Johnson.)'' **'Johnson:' "Do it. Me... then you.." **''(Keyes hesitates, giving Truth enough time to fire seven Spiker rounds into her back.)'' **'Johnson:' (running to Keyes' aid, but being restrained by Brutes) "NO!" **'Truth:' (walking on-screen, holding the Spiker) "Your forefathers wisely set aside their compassion..." **''(Truth looks down at Keyes' corpse, before tossing the Spiker away and walking to Johnson and the Ark's console. He shakes a fist to emphasize his speech.)'' **'Truth:' "...steeled themselves for what needed to be done." **'Truth:' (as he reaches Johnson) "I see now why they left you behind." **''(Johnson is brought up to the control panel.)'' **'Truth:' "You were weak... and gods must be strong." **''(Truth presses Johnson's hand onto the console, activating it.)'' *''(holo-pedestal and video broadcast)'' **'Truth:' "How could I have known the Parasite would follow?! Undoubtedly this is the Heretics' doing! A final, bitter curse. Clear evidence of treachery long hidden!" *''(holo-pedestal and video broadcast)'' **'Truth:' "So far are we along the path, that I must strain to hear the clumsy patter of their pursuit. Know this, my brothers. They may foul the way with their charred and broken bones, but they will not stop the Journey." *''(As the Arbiter approaches Truth, the Prophet is already being infected by the Flood.)'' **'Truth:' (weakly) "Can you see, Arbiter? The moment of salvation is at hand." **'Arbiter:' (grabbing Truth by the throat) "It will not last!" **'Truth:' "Your kind... never believed in the promise of the sacred rings." **'Gravemind:' (speaking through Truth, with Flood Spores coming out of the latter's mouth) "Lies for the weak! Beacons for the deluded!" **''(The Arbiter draws his Energy Sword, and, without activating it, points it at Truth. The Master Chief aims his Assault Rifle at the partially-infected Prophet.)'' **'Arbiter:' "I will have my revenge -- on a Prophet, not a plague!" **'Truth:' "My feet tread the path. I shall become a god!" **'Gravemind:' (through Truth, as tentacles and boils erupt on the Prophet's skin) "You will be food -- Nothing more." **''(The Master Chief approaches the panel, ready to deactivate it.)'' **'Truth:' "NO!" **''(The Chief deactivates the panel.)'' **'Truth:' (being held aloft by the Arbiter) "I... am... Truth! The voice of the Covenant!" **'Arbiter:' "And so... you must be silenced!" (kills the Prophet) Category:Quotes